


Raising Genji

by Sireniix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Genji Shimada, Co-Parenting, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Raising Genji AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniix/pseuds/Sireniix
Summary: When the elders threaten to sacrifice Genji to the Shimada Dragons, Hanzo is forced to recruit some allies to save his little brother. He never expected one of them to be a cowboy. A handsome one at that.





	1. Chapter 1

“He has not yet manifested a dragon, he is past the age he should have one,” the elderly man stroked his beard as he spoke.

 

Hanzo went rigid as he knelt in front of the council. He didn’t have a voice, he never did. 

 

“I told you when that woman came to our gates the unborn child couldn’t be Sojiro-sama’s,” the elder woman scoffed.

 

Hanzo knew that Genji was his brother through blood, they both had different mothers but he knew. 

 

Hanzo’s uncle hummed pensively. “Perhaps his dragon is just manifesting late…We still do not know much about the dragons.” 

 

“Nonsense, out of the hundreds of years of dragons in our family, no one in our family has ever had a dragon manifesting late,” the head elder scoffed. 

 

Hanzo could see reason in what his uncle had brought up, Genji was only seven and dragons commonly manifested at age six. Hanzo himself had his manifest at 5 when he was wishing for a playmate.

 

“Action needs to be taken,” the head elder spoke lowly. 

 

Hanzo’s blood froze in his veins.

 

\--

 

“Brother!!!”, Genji shouted at the top of his lungs while Hanzo was trying to meditate in the garden.

 

He peeked an eye open and seeing the small boy bounding towards him made him smile.

 

“Yes Gen-” Hanzo was interrupted as his lap was now full of squirming seven year old. 

 

“I made you something!” Genji excitedly dumped the contents of his backpack on the ground and picked up a piece of paper the size of a bookmark. 

 

Hanzo turned it over and read it, “Best Brother in the World.” The characters were almost illegible but there was a little smiley face and a heart drawn at the bottom. Hanzo smiled and looked down to a waiting Genji. 

 

“It is wonderful, little sparrow. What is the occasion?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Brother Day,” Genji said with a bright smile, missing a few teeth.

 

Hanzo chuckled, “That holiday seems to come many times a year, as I believe this is the fourth this year.” 

 

“Well I wanted to make you a bookmark for when we read our stories at bedtime.”

 

Hanzo ruffled his hair and pulled his little brother in for a hug. The meeting with the elders was fresh in his mind, they would not decide what to do with Genji straight away and hopefully, in that time of decision, Genji would have a dragon. 

 

“What’s wrong Anija? You have your forehead wrinkle!” Genji said as he poked Hanzo between his eyes. 

 

“Nothing you have to worry about, little sparrow,” Hanzo said solemnly. 

 

“Fine…” Genji turned towards the garden with a pout. 

 

Hanzo lowered his hands to Genji’s sides and began tickling. The garden filled with happy peals of laughter. Hanzo never wanted this to change. 

 

“Genji did you get your report today?” Hanzo asked while putting the papers that Genji had dumped out from his backpack back into their rightful order. 

 

“Well… yes…” Genji said avoiding his brother’s gaze. 

 

“Hey,” Hanzo ruffled Genji’s hair, “I’ll just have to tutor you more.” 

 

“But Brother, we already study twice a week,” Genji whined. 

 

“Then three times should do the trick” Hanzo chuckled. 

 

Genji groaned and dramatically fell back into Hanzo’s lap. 

 

It wasn’t long after when the two boys were called for dinner. They sat in the private dining room adjoining their rooms, Genji was almost falling asleep into his udon. Hanzo felt content, causing swirls of blue to come off his arm in an ethereal glow. His twin dragons slithered over to Genji and were trying to get the young boy to finish his food. Genji was more awake then and petted both dragons excitedly. Genji spent the rest of his dinner feeding Soba and Udon veggies from his meal. Hanzo was trying not to laugh when Genji thought he was being sneaky about it. Genji was full and laid down where he was kneeling and started snoring softly. 

Soba came over to Hanzo and perched on his shoulder, “Do not worry, master, we will protect the boy. He has promise.” 

 

“I still worry. Genji is the only thing that keeps balance in my life. I do not care what the elders say, Genji is my little brother.” 

 

“The elders lie, as I have told you many times. The great Shimada name is corrupt,” Soba paused. “Do you have the courage to do the right thing?” 

 

Hanzo froze. He knew what Soba meant. Taking Genji away, abandon the clan and its dishonor.

 

Hanzo got up and carefully picked up Genji and brought him to his bright green room, Hanzo huffed at the seven-year-old's color choice. He gently set Genji in his futon and pulled up the covers. Hanzo paused for a moment and looked down at his precious brother. He could but he needed allies. 

 

\--

 

Gabriel Reyes was fast asleep when his communicator went off. He sat up and stretched his back. The cracks resounded in the dead silent room, he was getting old. The blinking of the LED notification was almost blinding in the dark room. With a grunt, Reyes got up and tapped the screen to access his handheld. 

 

An email forwarded from Sombra greeted him. 

 

**Better check this out Jefe. -- Sombra**

 

**FWD from Overwatch@Athena.gov**

**Commander Gabriel Reyes,**

**I can help you take down the Shimada Clan, there is much dishonor among the current members. I only ask for guaranteed safety for myself and my brother.**

 

**Regards,**

**Shimada Hanzo**

 

Reyes read the name over and over again. The soon to be leader Hanzo Shimada, twenty years old, is going to surrender the clan? This sounded interesting, and the validity of the offer came from the mention of the younger brother. Only those closest to the clan knew of Genji Shimada, the bastard. Reyes rubbed his eyes and dressed quickly. He needed coffee.

 

\-- 

 

Hanzo was sure that no one knew of the email he had sent in the online Overwatch reporting section. His teachers and the elders acted the same. He had received a three-word response in his email,  _ Give me time _ . Hanzo just hoped they would hurry. He had two backpacks packed for a quick getaway for himself and Genji. The elders kept on bringing up sacrifice to the dragons when speaking about Genji's situation. 

 

Hanzo paused from his studies. He looked up and saw Genji talking to his imaginary friend. He had told Hanzo recently that a friend had been talking to him, and had named her Ramen. Hanzo just chuckled, Genji was a normal child. 

 

“Brother!!” Genji popped up in front him, a slightly dirt stained stuffed toy swinging wildly beside the boy. 

 

Hanzo was used to Genji's suddenness so he didn't even flinch. 

 

“Yes, Genji?” Hanzo replied calmly. 

 

Genji pouted slightly at Hanzo not being surprised. He shook it off and cuddled into Hanzo's side. 

 

“Uncle invited me to eat with him tonight. I wasn't supposed to tell you but he said I was going to meet a dragon,” Genji relayed. 

 

The blood froze in Hanzo's veins. So that's when the elders were going to take Genji. 

 

Hanzo picked up Genji and held him close. 

 

“Listen carefully. Do not follow uncle anywhere. I will be right back. We are going on a trip,” Hanzo said calmly. 

 

“Okay Brother, I'll listen,” Genji sat on a tatami mat quietly and squeezed his stuffed dragon close. 

 

Hanzo immediately got up and briskly walked to his sitting room where the prepared packs were at. He was just putting in a couple of juice boxes when he felt a something on the back of his head and the world went dark. 

 

Hanzo awoke with a groan, his head throbbing in pain. He tried to move but couldn't due to handcuffs connecting him to a heavy metal chair. He blearily looked up and his eyes widened in shock. Genji was breathing shallowly and was laid out on an altar of some sort. They were in the elders’ chamber. 

 

Suddenly one of the elders came around and faced him. 

 

“How shameful, you were going to abandon the clan for a bastard, and not even of Shimada blood,” the greasy old man spoke slowly, “You are most fortunate that we still need you, the clan needs a face after all. However there is the matter of punishment for your tresspass.” 

 

A guard he’d never seen before, approached with a crowbar in hand, right then Hanzo heard a weak  _ Brother.  _ Genji had woken up and weakly raised his hand towards him. Hanzo just tried to give a smile as the crowbar came swinging down on one of his knees. 

 

Hanzo screamed, a high, long sound that muffled the thud of the crowbar to his second knee. The pain so overwhelming that spots danced in his vision. 

 

Distantly he heard the thud of bodies. 

 

He stared forward as someone came into his vision. He must be more concussed than he thought: he was seeing a handsome cowboy. 

 

“We will get you safe darlin’,” the man drawled as he cracked open the cuffs. 

 

As the darkness enveloped his vision, he could feel the warmth of the other man as he was pulled into the cowboy’s arms. 

 

\-- 

 

Hanzo woke slowly and was greeted with a sterile smell as well as bright white walls. He heard sobs bubbling up from beside him. 

 

“ _ Broth...er… _ ” Genji sobbed out. 

 

Hanzo tried to sit up suddenly and respond to the crying coming from his little brother. 

 

He cannot move, his mind is dragging and he can’t really feel his legs. The ritual room starts flooding back and the heart monitor springs to life. A blonde woman comes running in and presses a button on the monitor, he feels the cold of the drugs flooding his system before the darkness envelops him again. 

 

Genji’s cries got louder as he saw his brother settle in the bed, he didn’t understand anyone and didn’t know what was going on. 

 

“Genji, it's alright, buddy. It wasn't your fault,” a man said as he picked up Genji and put him in his lap to hugged him. 

 

Genji buried his face in the flannel that the man was wearing and continued crying. 

 

“Jesse can you please take Genji to the canteen while I check on Hanzo?” Angela asked softly. 

 

Jesse stood up, carrying the small boy still clinging to him. He made sure to carry him gently as he passed the doorways and got into the mess hall. He set Genji on the counter and turned to the fridge. Genji’s sobs had quieted down to little hiccups. McCree started gathering the ingredients for chicken noodle soup, as he knew little kids liked that. 

 

Genji looked up questioning McCree. 

 

Jesse mimed a chicken flapping his wings and sipping soup. Genji giggled with a small hiccup at the end. Jesse considered that a win and turned back to dicing vegetables and the chicken. 

 

Mcree was enthralled with keeping an eye on Genji and the soup that he didn’t even see Reyes come in. Genji just looked up curiously when Reyes approached him. 

 

“So this is Genji Shimada,” Reyes asked no one in particular. 

 

Genji just nods due to hearing his name.

 

“He is a pretty good kid, Boss,” McCree remarked. 

 

“As far as I know, the whole family thought he was a bastard so they ignored him. Hanzo was the only one that spent time with him,” Reyes paused, “Hanzo gave up the entire empire and his standing to save this kid.”  

 

Jesse turned back to the soup and smiled softly. 

 

“Sounds pretty noble to me.” 

 

Reyes ruffled Genji’s hair and went over to ruffle Jesse’s after. 

 

“Make sure to leave a bowl for me Mijo.” 

 

McCree beamed. “Sure thing Boss.” 

 

Soon after the soup was consumed and put away the leftovers, Genji was already nodding off. McCree exaggerated snoring to tell Genji they were going to bed. Genji just smiled and got up to hold McCree’s hand. McCree lead the way to his quarters which had an additional cot in it for the small child. He tucked in Genji after letting him get into his the jammies one of the other agents had bought for him. McCree ruffled his hair before going into the bathroom and getting ready for bed himself. He came out and Genji had already tossed off his covers and was snoring away. McCree had to stifle a laugh as he slid into his own bed. 

 

That night, his dreams were filled with sakura blossoms, long silken hair, and a regal face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing feedback. I am glad you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter is a little short, sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter there is a surprise and some mchanzo time! 
> 
> Come say hi! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Sireniix?lang=en)

Hanzo woke slowly as the sun crawled across his face. He discovered his thoughts were significantly clearer than last time he woke. 

 

“Ah Mr. Shimada, you have graced reality with your consciousness,” a tall thin woman with red hair addressed him. 

 

“I am Dr. Moira O’Deorain with Blackwatch,” she paused, “Your attending physician is Dr. Angela Ziegler. Commander Reyes got her especially for you from Overwatch Headquarters, you should be honored.” 

 

Something about this woman made the dragons restless in his arm. 

 

“Alas I was ordered to not replace these,” she gestured to his bandaged knees, “Ziegler thinks she can use her nanites to heal them.” 

 

Hanzo wouldn’t mind a minor augmentation but this woman sounded like she wanted to take both his legs off. 

 

“Moira, that’s enough with that dark humor of yours.” 

 

A petite blonde woman not even as old Hanzo came in to admonish Dr. O’Deorain. 

 

“I just came to see why there was a Blackwatch special project and its head doctor had not been notified,” she scoffed. 

 

“Please address Reyes with any of your concerns, thank you,” Angela’s tone was frosty.  

 

Moira waved farewell and glided out of the room on long strides. 

 

“Hello, I am your attending physician, Angela Ziegler,” she paused, “Sorry about Moira, I am stepping on her toes a little bit here.” 

 

“Gen...ji…” Hanzo rasped. 

 

“Oh Agent McCree is in charge of Genji for the time being. They are probably still asleep, it is quite early. Don’t worry we have been taking care of him.”

 

Hanzo slightly bowed his head in thanks. 

 

“Okay now down to business,” she picked up his chart. “Both of your knee caps were shattered, and  I will not be able to heal them completely. We think that artificial augmentation will help, but the final decision is up to you.” 

 

Hanzo winced slightly as she put up his x-rays on the wall; his knee caps were completely destroyed. 

 

“The treatment plan calls for surgery to remove the bone fragments, implanting the augmentation, and healing. Followed by making sure the augmentations take hold, and then physical therapy.” 

 

Hanzo sighed, this was going to be a long journey. Angela just gave him an encouraging smile and walked out to give the man some time to think about what she laid out. 

 

“Brother!!!” Genji burst into the room and ran to his bedside. 

 

Hanzo smiled softly and ruffled Genji’s hair. 

 

McCree was not prepared to step into that room to see Hanzo smiling, it was a sight too pure for the eyes. He almost wanted to put his hand over his heart to calm it. 

 

Hanzo frowned when he saw the cowboy hanging out by the door. 

 

_ “Jesse is super cool brother don’t frown at him,”  _ Genji said in their native language.  

 

Hanzo turned back to Genji and saw absolute admiration for the cowboy, Hanzo just frowned deeper. Hanzo started wheezing slightly from a dry throat. 

 

Jesse gave Genji the water cup to hold for Hanzo, he mimed sipping and pointed at Hanzo. Genji smiled and held the straw up to Hanzo. He greedily drank the water to help moisten his throat. 

 

“ _ Cow and I have a special language, it’s like sign language brother _ !” 

 

Hanzo almost spit out the water and was trying not to laugh. Genji must have been trying to say Cowboy but forgot what the second part was, so the agent in the corner was  _ Cow _ . Hanzo was just going to leave it because it was funnier that way. 

 

Hanzo looked over at the man in question and saw him speaking to another gruff looking man with a black beanie. They paused when they saw Hanzo’s questioning look. 

 

“McCree take Genji and go play cowboys and Indians or something,” Reyes grunted. 

 

“Wait, is this child qualified to take care of Genji?” Hanzo looked at the commanding man with a scowl on his face. 

 

“Hey! I am 18, almost 19. I am an adult and I have been taking care of Genji just fine,” McCree responded defensively. 

 

“He is my most trusted operative, so he gets Genji duty,” Reyes stepped in between the glaring match going on. 

 

Hanzo just huffed and crossed his arms. Jesse just took Genji’s hand and led him out of the room without looking back. 

 

Reyes pulled up a chair and sat down. 

 

“Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes,” He introduced himself and held up a hand. 

 

“Shimada Hanzo,” Hanzo took his hand and shook as firm as he could. 

 

“So tell me why the future leader of the Shimada Clan is so eager to roll over on his clan and how you ended up tied to a chair with a goon shattering your knee caps.” 

 

Reyes listened with rapt attention as Hanzo explained the corruption of the elders and the possible assassination of his father.  How Genji came to live on the estate and the elders’ theory that Genji was a bastard. The plot that the elders had devised to sacrifice Genji and how he did not know what they were planning to do after Hanzo was maimed. 

 

Hanzo was exhausted from the story telling and lay limp in the bed. 

 

Reyes laid the bed back using the button on the side of the bed. 

 

“Get some sleep kid, you and Genji are safe,” Reyes paused, “We will talk about long term arrangements after you get better.” 

 

Hanzo nodded slightly and let sleep overtake him again. 

 

~~~ 

 

“Your brother ain’t too nice,” McCree mumbled while Genji was playing some kind of matching game on his tablet. 

 

Genji just babbled at him in Japanese. 

 

“Sometimes I wish I knew what you were sayin’.” 

 

McCree just laid back on the bed and huffed. 

 

“Why do I like all the mean ones?” 

 

McCree was contemplating his life choices when he saw a green spark out of the corner of his eye. He turned and just saw Genji celebrating that he beat the level. He dismissed it as just a flash from the game. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise and some mchanzo finally.

Hanzo was wide awake the next day and more lucid than he had felt the last couple of days. Unfortunately he did have surgery for his knees later that day. The kind doctor had informed him that he would need to wear braces around his calves and knees for the first year or two so the implants could get used to his weight. Not to mention he would be confined to a wheelchair for the first 6 months. Hanzo sighed, he was not looking forward to the recovery period. He paused and thought about what he saved and smiled. 

 

Genji burst through the door without grace and climbed up on the chair at Hanzo's bedside. Following him, the cowboy was smiling when he saw Hanzo up. When was the last time someone actually genuinely smiled at him he wondered, the elders had only ever smiled wickedly at him. 

 

Genji was talking about his game when Hanzo was snapped out of thinking about the cowboy's smile. 

 

“ _ And! I beat level 80! Brother, I am on the scoreboard now! _ ” Genji excitedly spoke.

 

Hanzo smiled softly and ruffled Genji's hair. 

 

McCree cleared his throat a bit to get Hanzo's attention. 

 

“After your surgery, Reyes is moving us into an apartment in the city.” 

 

A protest died on Hanzo's lips because of that damn smile. McCree looked honestly very excited. Hanzo himself was a little eager to get Genji into something that resembled a normal life. 

 

“That will be acceptable. I wish Genji to attend school as well.”

 

“I think Reyes has him starting in a month. He is going to a speciality Japanese-english school to help him ease in,” McCree explained. 

 

Hanzo nodded, pleased that such arrangements were made but upset that they were being made without him. He should be involved in the decisions about his brother.

 

The nurse then came in to change the IV for the surgery. Genji was holding Hanzo's other hand and he looked away as the needle was being poked in. 

 

“ _ It didn't even hurt Genji, now I have to go so the doctor can fix my knees. Can you be good to Cow for me _ ?” Hanzo asked softly. 

 

Genji nodded excitedly and went towards the door. 

 

“You will be fine. See you when you come out Darlin’,” McCree tipped his hat and turned to catch up to Genji. 

 

Hanzo wanted to respond to the nickname but the meds were dragging him under already.

 

\--

 

_ “Ramen, my brother is going to be okay right?”  _ Genji appeared to be talking to himself with his eyes closed. 

 

Jesse was pacing around his quarters trying his hardest not to worry the small child. All surgeries were dangerous and with the inclusion of implants even moreso. He had faith in Mercy but his pessimistic side was trying to surface. 

 

Genji opened his eyes and saw Jesse pacing anxiously. Genji just sighed and closed his eyes again. 

 

“ _ See Ramen? Even Cow is worried. Adults are something else. I wish you were here with me. _ ”  

 

Green sparks started small coming from Genji’s chest and gradually got larger. 

 

McCree had abruptly stopped and looked at the large collection of sparks coming from the kid. He dived for his communicator on the bedside table. 

 

“Boss! The kid he’s sparking!” Jesse incredulously relayed what he saw. 

 

The next thing he knew the sparking stopped and in Genji’s lap was a small coiled dragon. 

 

“ _ RAMEN! _ ” Genji squealed and hugged the dragon. 

 

Jesse was in shock and had to hold onto his dresser to prevent passing out. 

 

Reyes opened the door and came in calmly as he could, but even his steely gaze faltered when he saw the ethereal dragon. 

 

“B-boss, what is it?” 

 

Genji was cradling the small dragon, babbling excitedly at her. 

 

Reyes crossed his arms and growled, “I know that as an intimidation tactic the Shimada claimed to have dragons on their side.” 

 

“This is a real god damn dragon! Not just some strong words,” Jesse was slowly coming back to himself. 

 

“I’ll be back.” 

 

“Wait boss! What do I do with the thing?” 

 

Reyes paused on his exit and turned back to McCree, “Keep Genji happy, that thing is connected to him,” Reyes left without another word on it.

 

Jesse slid his palm down his face, and slowly turned towards Genji. The young boy was still enthralled with the new creature and telling it something in Japanese. He slowly made his way over to the couch where Genji was, and while eyeing the beast he slid down the seat next to the couch. 

 

Genji was all excited and turned to Jesse while holding Ramen out to him. 

 

McCree blanched and mimed a biting motion while pointing at the dragon. Genji asked the dragon a question and the dragon shook her head.  

 

“Ramen,” Genji said excitedly passing the dragon to McCree. 

 

“Well...h-howdy...Ramen,” McCree’s teeth only slightly chattering. 

 

Ramen happily chirped and McCree wasn’t sure if that made him more uneasy about the whole thing. 

 

“I see you made a friend McCree,” Reyes came back in the room with his tablet. 

 

“So far everything we have on the Shimada clan does not say they have real dragons.” 

 

“How about that chamber that we found Hanzo and Genji in? It looked awful religious.” 

 

“Hanzo did tell me they were planning on sacrificing Genji to the dragons because they thought he was a bastard.” 

 

McCree was absentmindedly petting Ramen on the head when she disappeared in green sparks in front of his eyes and he looked over at Genji who was fast asleep next to him. 

 

“Must take a lot of energy to conjure that thing-” 

 

“Ramen, boss. Genji named it Ramen” 

 

“He really is just a child,” Reyes sighed. 

 

\--

 

Hanzo woke up and slowly cracked his eyes open. The light was turned down thankfully otherwise it would be blinding. 

 

He couldn't feel any pain due to the pain medication but he knew it would start soon. He wanted to look at his knees but he was too out of it to sit up. 

 

He turned to the side and saw a messy head of brown hair and Genji asleep on the couch behind the cowboy. 

 

Hanzo almost wanted to scoff about the familiarity that the cowboy assuming, sleeping with his head pillowed on his arms. Hanzo tried to hate it but couldn't find the energy. 

 

McCree stirred and sat up rubbing the side of his face. 

 

“Hey there darlin. They said your surgery was a success. Genji wanted to wait here for you to wake up. He has something to tell ya.” 

 

Hanzo just nodded, not quite coherent enough to form words. 

 

“I can't wait to be at that apartment, it will be a nice break from dorm living. Don't you worry none about cooking either. I can. Genji even likes my food and don't go blaming it on the language barrier. He loves my chicken soup.”

 

Hanzo wasn't sure if it was the pain meds or not but he smiled at the cowboy and immediately Jesse flushed.

 

“That's a nice smile you got there,” McCree said softly. 

 

Hanzo would surely blame the pain meds later but he lifted his hand and put it on Jesse's forearm. Jesse was internally cheering that his crush was touching him. 

 

“Thank...you…” Hanzo said slowly. 

 

“Anytime darlin” 

 

\--

 

The next time Hanzo awake he was in a terrible amount of pain. He knees felt like they were being stabbed and then set on fire. His eyes shot open and he started breathing heavily. 

 

Reyes was sitting there reading reports when he heard Hanzo wake up. He pressed the call button on the wall and Mercy came in swiftly. 

 

“I am going to give you something for the pain. The nanites are trying to bind your flesh with the implants so you may feel a burning sensation.” Mercy injected the pain medication into the IV and Hanzo could immediately feel the ice flood into his veins, cooling his knees. Mercy left as soon as she had finished. Hanzo was sensing it had something to do with the commander being there.

 

“So you and I have to talk,” Reyes leaned over and showed Hanzo a picture of Genji with his dragon. 

 

Hanzo couldn't believe the sight and his heartbeat sped up so fast the monitor was freaking out. 

 

Reyes raised an eyebrow and turned his tablet back. 

 

“Explain.”

 

“Dragons are given to those blood related to my family. Genji… the elders were going to kill him because he had not manifested a dragon, he was believed to not be blood related. He… has a dragon spirit.” Hanzo closed his eyes and focused on summoning his own. 

 

Reyes was used to Genji's so he didn't even flinch when the two ethereal dragons appeared out of thin air. 

 

“These spirits are the Shimada clan's secret, they are capable of great protection and destruction.” 

 

“Do the elders have dragons?” 

 

“Only one does, their leader. Most of the elders married into the family and do not have one of their own.” Hanzo paused. “That night, they were going to have the elder consume Genji with his dragon, but they were wrong all along. Genji has his own dragon.”

 

Both of the blue dragons turned towards Hanzo. “ _ Master… want to meet sister _ .” 

 

“ _ You will soon enough. Genji will probably visit today _ ,” Hanzo could not stop smiling and dismissed the dragons. 

 

“Okay now that we have that sorted out, I'll go find McCree and send Genji in.” 

 

“Thank you Commander Reyes.”

 

Hanzo had felt a little more lucid than the past couple of days. He set his bed to where he was sitting up. He couldn't wait to see Genji, he was so proud of his brother. 

 

Not even 10 mins later Genji burst through the door already carrying his dragon. 

 

“ _ Brother, I have a dragon!!!”  _

 

_ “I see that and I am very proud of you. What is her name?”  _ Hanzo asked while taking the dragon in his lap. 

 

“ _ Ramen, after my favorite food.” _ Genji climbed up and sat carefully on the side of Hanzo's bed. 

 

Hanzo concentrated briefly and summoned his own. Soba and Udon excitedly went over greeted their sister with chirps. 

 

Jesse was just leaning against the wall watching the whole scene and smiling. 

 

The dragons chirped and played until Genji was getting tired from summoning Ramen for so long and he fell asleep next to Hanzo. Smiling, Hanzo lifted the covers and tucked the boy in beside him. 

 

“I remember my first time I summoned my dragons, I slept until the next day.”

 

Jesse pushed off the wall and sat in the chair beside the bed. 

 

“How come you have two of them?” 

 

“I wasn't sure before but two dragons are an omen of change. Now I believe I was given this power to change the clan.” 

 

Jesse was playing with the blue dragon that had wandered over to him. 

 

“Well if anyone could do it, you could. To give up the whole clan for Genji is something else.” 

 

“It is not as noble as you see it cowboy” 

 

“Can't change my mind darlin”

 

Hanzo just frowned at the nickname and didn’t bother correcting McCree anymore.  

 

“How are you feeling anyway? Doc said you could get in a wheelchair as early as tomorrow.” 

 

“Not terrible I suppose, I had a bit of pain earlier but Dr. Ziegler was quick with the medication.” 

 

Hanzo was even surprising himself with talking with the cowboy. 

 

Hanzo just chatted with McCree while Genji napped about inconsequential things. When Genji started to stir Hanzo felt like he knew Jesse a lot better now. 

 

“ _ Sorry brother. I fell asleep,”  _ Genji said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

 

_ “It's alright Genji, having Ramen around makes you very tired,” _ Hanzo said as he ruffled Genji's hair. 

 

Soba was laying on the brim of McCree's hat and Udon was checking out Genji to make sure he was okay. 

 

“ _ How come Soba and Udon can stay out so long,”  _ Genji asked curiously _.  _

 

_ “Because you need to train and study to keep them out longer.”  _

 

Genji flopped over next to Hanzo with a groan _. _

 

McCree and Hanzo met eyes and laughed at Genji's antics. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for copious amounts of fluff.

It had been a week since Hanzo had surgery. According to Doctor Ziegler, the augmentations had taken hold and the incisions needed to heal. Hanzo was glaring at the wheelchair, hating its very existence but he absolutely could not reopen the incisions. 

 

Hanzo sighed heavily as he used his upper arm strength to lower himself from the bed to the chair. 

 

The pain was still there, thrumming steadily but that just meant that he was healing. 

 

Hanzo rolled out of the room and into the kitchen that he was shown to when he became mobile. He almost scowled at McCree’s back when he saw him cooking something. Not that he wasn’t thankful for the delicious food, it was just that he got to cook with Genji and teach him things. He was upset yesterday because McCree had shown him a picture of Genji flipping a pancake and refused to even look Jesse in the face afterwards. 

 

Today was a new day, he was getting jealous for no reason. Genji loved him just fine and was getting along well with McCree, that wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

Hanzo let out a deep sigh. 

 

Jesse turned around and smiled at Hanzo when he wheeled into the room. 

 

“Morning darlin’, I was just about to get Genji up for breakfast,” McCree said as he opened the rice maker. 

 

Hanzo was shocked to see a traditional Japanese breakfast sitting it on the table. 

 

McCree smiled sheepishly as he set down the rice bowls and left to go get Genji. 

 

Hanzo felt slightly guilty as he thinks this breakfast was due to him being upset with Jesse yesterday. Even it was a silly reason to be upset, the fact that Jesse had been nice to make this breakfast was reason enough to treat him a little better today. 

 

Hanzo wheeled over to one of the place settings and took a breath when he saw a teapot wafting with steam, indolent of green tea. 

 

Hanzo let out a small chuckle when McCree came in carrying a half asleep Genji. McCree deposited Genji in a seat and he sat at the remaining seat. 

 

“Now when I looked this up it was way different from what I am normally used to cooking. I mean you have to wash the rice,” Jesse sighed “I hope this turned out okay.” 

 

“It looks fine McCree,” Hanzo paused, “thank you.” 

 

Jesse beamed and watch Hanzo as he took a little of the fish fillet and ate it with some rice, followed by a sip of miso soup. He had never seen Hanzo use chopsticks before, it was elegant the way that he gracefully lifted the parts of the fillet. Even Genji was attentively eating and wielding his chopsticks less graceful than Hanzo but still skilled. 

 

Jesse stared at the chopsticks wondering if it was as easy as they were making it. Hanzo paused in mid sip, taking in the look on Jesse’s face and the chopsticks in front of him. He slowly lowered the soup and set down his chopsticks. 

 

“Would you like me to show you?” Hanzo asked. 

 

Jesse looked sheepish and nodded. 

 

Hanzo took the chopsticks and instructed how to properly hold them; he gave Jesse the bowl of rice and mimed a scooping motion. Jesse started out clumsily at first but slowly was becoming better with each scoop of rice. He even separated a part of the fish fillet in front of him and brought it successfully to his mouth.

 

Genji watching the scene started clapping and giving Jesse a thumbs up. 

 

It was the little things, but Jesse was glad to be on this assignment with these two. Even if Hanzo was a bit prickly every now and again. 

 

\-- 

 

“Boss, we will be fine. Try not to miss me too much,” McCree said with a wink. 

 

“Just call if you need anything. The apartment is already furnished and loaded with items you all requested,” Reyes answered gruffly. 

 

McCree just rolled his eyes at his boss’ tone and slowly started driving away from the Blackwatch watchpoint. Hanzo was in the passenger seat quietly looking out the window. Genji was seated in the back in a booster seat but almost bouncing with joy at being in a car. 

 

They drove about an hour across town into an inconspicuous middle class neighborhood. He parked in front of the complex in the handicap parking. Jesse got out and got Hanzo’s wheelchair, unfolding it carefully. Genji got out of the car vibrating with energy. Hanzo had told him that they were going to be at their new house soon and he would have his own room. 

 

Hanzo took Jesse’s offered hand and carefully maneuvered into the chair. They made their way to the elevator across the lobby and took it to the 3rd floor.  

Reyes had mentioned that their apartment was secure and there was not another occupied one on the floor, subject to change if he decided to put more detail on them. 

 

Hanzo and Genji held hands as McCree opened the door to their new home. Genji hurried inside and Jesse chuckled while he wheeled Hanzo inside. 

 

The apartment was a spacious layout with 3 bedrooms, a large kitchen and a living room. 

 

“Well I’ll be… I haven’t stayed anywhere this nice in my whole life,” Jesse commented as he looked around. 

 

Hanzo wheeled himself around the living room, glad that everything was arranged to take into consideration of his wheelchair status. Genji had already conjured Ramen and was showing her around his new room that had new toys and stuffed animals. 

 

“Which room do you want darlin’?” 

 

Jesse came and kneeled down next to the chair. This was the kindest thing McCree did because it felt like Hanzo was not being talked down to. 

 

“I will take the one closest to Genji, it will make me feel better.” 

 

Jesse patted Hanzo’s arm and gave him a warm smile. Hanzo colored slightly under the attention. Jesse then took the luggage and took Hanzo’s to his room. 

 

“Get settled in darlin’, I’ll be making dinner soon” 

 

McCree watched as Hanzo rolled into the room next to Genji. Jesse sighed softly. He had never had what someone would consider a normal life. This assignment to live with Genji and Hanzo was going to be a dream. 

 

Jesse started daydreaming about fixing Genji lunches and kissing Hanzo on the cheek. Jesse paused. His daydreams have been getting more creative lately, fabricating affection between himself and Hanzo. 

 

McCree was broken out of his reverie with a tug at his jeans. He looked down and Genji was holding out Ramen for him. Jesse smiled and took Ramen in his hand. The little green dragon chirped and wiggled its way up to his shoulder. Jesse heard another chirp and saw a faint blue glow on the brim of his hat. Jesse almost wanted to laugh but didn’t want to jostle Ramen and Soba. The blue dragon had slowly been claiming the hat as his own, and Jesse was sure he was just a Jesse shaped Dragon holder. 

 

Carefully, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Genji came to sit next to him. 

 

“I was wondering where Soba went,” Hanzo huffed in amusement as he saw Soba on the hat’s brim. 

 

“I know, my hat is no longer mine,” Jesse said gazing up at the bit of tail hanging off of his hat. 

 

Jesse felt a rustling beside him and saw Hanzo lifting himself from the wheelchair to the other side of Genji on the couch. Jesse wanted to reach his arm over so bad but that was another fantasy he had in his brain. 

 

Hanzo carefully propped his knees up on the ottoman and sighed contently. This was happiness, free of clan influence,  with just his little brother and his friend. He could imagine sitting here watching movies, them all cuddled up together. Wait, cuddle with Jesse? Hanzo was kind of shocked from where his mind went.

 

Before he could overthink that, Genji grabbed both their arms on either side of him and sighed happily. 

 

“ _ Brother I really like it here _ .” 

 

“ _ I do too Genji. _ ”

 

“Hey you two better not be talking about me,” McCree interjected jokingly. 

 

Hanzo huffed in amusement. 

 

“Yes, talking about how terrible you are,” Hanzo paused for the comedic effect. 

 

“Now I know you two a little better now so I know that ain’t what you said.” 

 

Jesse ended up laughing because Genji started tickling him in the midsection. 

 

Hanzo started laughing along with Genji. They all laughed until their stomachs hurt and the smiles were bright on their faces. 

 

An hour later, McCree was in the kitchen making his now famous chicken soup. Hanzo and Genji would always request it. 

 

“Now darlin’, I am not going to give you the trick, you don’t even cook,” McCree chuckled. 

 

Hanzo put on the best glare he could manage but even McCree knew it wasn’t real. 

“I’ll learn whatever secret you have eventually. I will learn to cook when I am healed,” Hanzo resolved. 

 

Jesse just smiled and served the bowls. The Shimada brothers were so hungry the soup disappeared in record time. 

 

“You guys ate it even faster than last time,” McCree said incredulously. 

 

Hanzo colored slightly. He wanted to say that his food was better than any other food he had ever had in his life, even in 5 star restaurants.

 

Jesse put the bowls in the dishwasher, and cleaned up after his mess. Hanzo felt bad because McCree was doing all the work. He had never done housework in his whole life but he wanted to share the responsibilities with Jesse. 

 

Speaking of responsibility, Genji was falling asleep sitting up again. Hanzo just chuckled and poked him. Hanzo wheeled alongside Genji walking to his room. 

 

He tucked Genji in the best that he could, and brought out a book. Genji teared up because Hanzo hadn’t read to him since the night before the bad day. 

 

Hanzo read the story evenly and saw that Genji had fallen asleep within the first words of the second chapter. Hanzo smiled and put down the book. He wheeled quietly out to the living room where McCree was on the couch watching the tv on low volume. 

 

Despite the couch being bigger, Hanzo sat down right next to Jesse propping up his legs on the ottoman. McCree colored in the dim light of the room. 

 

Hanzo sighed and leaned back into the plush couch. 

 

“How are you feeling darlin’?” 

 

“Alright, glad to be here.” 

 

McCree hummed in agreement. 

 

Another bad talk show later, Hanzo had fallen asleep on McCree’s shoulder. Jesse was fighting the urge to kiss Hanzo’s hair. He mentally fought a battle with his rational side, eventually letting it win out and try to convince Hanzo to go to bed. 

 

“Darlin’ you have a nice comfy bed to go to.” 

 

Hanzo groaned and looked at his wheelchair sitting off to the side. He shook his head and buried his face back into McCree’s shoulder. 

 

Jesse chuckled. He liked how sleepy Hanzo reasoned. 

 

McCree got up and carefully lifted Hanzo, one hand supporting his braces and the other wrapped around his shoulders. He maneuvered him to Hanzo’s bed and laid him down. He tucked the blanket around Hanzo and again had to resist the urge to kiss his forehead. 

 

Jesse sighed and left the room, going to his own bed and groaning into the pillow. 

 

This cohabitation thing is going to be harder than Jesse thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse sighed heavily as he packed the apple slices and PB&J sandwich into the lunchbox. Today was Genji’s first day of school. 

 

Hanzo was a bundle of anxious energy as he was wheeling himself back and forth between the pile of school supplies and Genji’s backpack. 

 

Genji himself was just talking with Ramen. Hanzo’s lips were smiling every now and again when Genji would say something happy. 

 

Breakfast was eaten and cleared, and McCree was just putting the finishing touches on Genji’s lunch. . 

 

“ _ Now Genji, Ramen is only a home friend, please do not summon her at school, _ ” Hanzo said softly as he wheeled over to pet Ramen. 

 

“ _ Yes brother, I understand _ ,” Genji replied excitedly as Ramen disappeared. 

 

Jesse herded everyone down into the garage of their apartment and into the car. Hanzo was nervous, today he was going to meet the teacher. 

 

“Now darlin’, you know she is going to like you. Ms. Kobayashi seemed real nice over email and is willing to help Genji every step of the way,” McCree reasoned. 

 

“Are you not nervous?” 

 

“Now I didn’t say that. We are both Genji’s legal guardians so I have to act like a good boy today too.” 

 

Hanzo sighed and laid his hand on McCree’s thigh in a show of solidarity. Hanzo had been giving more physical touches to McCree, and it was driving them both to distraction. 

 

McCree just returned the sigh. He never thought that he would take on a parental role at his young age. 

 

They parked in the school’s lot after a short drive. Genji bounced in his seat while Jesse got Hanzo’ wheelchair out.

 

Hanzo lowered himself down into the chair, and Jesse pushes him into the breezeway of the school, Genji following.

 

Hanzo was giving everything a critical eye to make sure this was going to be the best place to foster Genji. 

 

Genji kept his eyes moving as they walked into the school. He was so excited, taking in each inch of splendor.

 

They enter a room resembling an ocean, complete with colorful fish adorning the walls, all done by the children.

 

There, an older woman in glasses turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw them.

 

“Oh my, you must be Mr. Shimada, and...” she paused, looking Jesse up and down. “This must be your partner. How wonderful.” She was excited to see both men.

 

Hanzo tried to interrupt, protest that Jesse was not his partner, but the teacher wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise.

 

“I always do say that families are more stable when there are two parents, no matter the gender!” She clapped her hands in her excitement, completely missing that Hanzo was still trying to correct her assumption.

 

Hanzo was just getting more flustered with each brush off. 

 

She kept on talking about the wonderfulness of same sex couples when Jesse just looked over at Hanzo and shrugged, accepting the lie for what it was, possibly a necessary cover.  

 

Genji was just looking at the teacher, completely enamored. The teacher paused when she saw little Genji approach slowly. 

 

“ _ Teacher, my name is Genji Shimada _ ” Genji said with a bow. 

 

She introduced herself to the boy, and then led him over to a wall of cubbies and showed him the one with his name on it in Kanji. Once he placed his lunchbox inside, she led him to a desk where he would sit for schoolwork.

 

Genji looked very content with where he was going to be going to school. Hanzo just rolled by and ruffled his hair. 

 

“See you after school brother!” Genji sounded excited to be at school. 

 

Hanzo just sighed fondly. Ms. Kobayashi wished them a good bye and Jesse started rolling Hanzo out. 

 

“I haven’t seen Genji that excited about school ever,” Hanzo said with a chuckle. 

 

“Must be the teacher,” Jesse laughed “I reckon he will be just fine. Now to get you to physical therapy.” 

 

Hanzo just groaned as he heaved himself back into the car. Jesse set his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and smiled at him.

 

\--

 

“Come on Mr.Shimada you can make another step,” the physical therapist encouraged. 

 

Hanzo was currently on the parallel bars trying his hardest to make steps while trying to use as little upper strength as possible. 

 

He always tuned out the physical therapist; Darrel, he remembered the name. After the first couple of disastrous sessions, he had forbidden the therapist from calling him by his given name. 

 

Darrel clapped his hands when Hanzo made another successful step. Hanzo was getting really tired of the therapist and his constant positivity. 

 

“Okay do 10 more steps, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Hanzo sighed in exhaustion and relief when Darrel left. 

 

“Darlin’ he isn’t that bad,” Jesse said as he pushed off the wall he’d leaned against while Hanzo worked. 

 

Hanzo shot Jesse a venomous look. 

 

“Now I know that is the pain talkin’,” Jesse walked up to Hanzo and held out his arms. 

 

“10 more steps darlin’,” Jesse said softly. 

 

Hanzo flushed slightly as he held onto Jesse's forearms. He took a step forward and grunted out a nine. 

 

Jesse encouraged Hanzo to walk forward until he completed the set. Hanzo was almost gasping at the effort at staying upright. There was a chair at the end of the parallel bars and Jesse help Hanzo down into it. 

 

Jesse brought a bottle of water over, and kneeled down in front of him. 

 

“I know this hard but you are really doing great, just a couple more weeks and Darrell can give you crutches. We can take Genji out to the park and we can do a lot more things together,” Jesse said encouragingly. 

 

Hanzo gave a small smile and Jesse reached out and took Hanzo’s hand. 

 

Darrell cleared his throat while McCree blushed and took up his spot watching from the side.

 

“Okay now we will move on to the flex exercises,” Darrell announced cheerfully. 

 

Hanzo just narrowed his eyes and tried to think about the end goal instead. 

 

\-- 

 

Hanzo groaned when he slowly got out of his wheelchair and onto the couch. McCree helpfully gave Hanzo a couple of his pain pills and a bottle of water. 

 

Hanzo felt like his legs were on fire especially his knees. He knew Jesse was hovering worriedly around him. 

 

“I’ll be fine Jesse, just let the medicine have a chance,” Hanzo said softly. 

 

Jesse wanted so bad to go over there and gather Hanzo in his arms and promise him it will be better soon. 

 

“You are just not in the best shape after physical therapy and I know it’s not just Darrell’s fault.”

 

McCree sat down on the couch next to Hanzo. 

 

“Today was not so bad…” 

 

“Why is that darlin’?” 

 

“When you led me in those steps, it felt more like I was working for something; working towards Genji and…” Hanzo paused, “you.” 

 

Their hands were slowly gravitating together and their fingers were almost laced when the alarm went off on Jesse’s phone. 

 

Hanzo retracted his hand like he got burned and Jesse was muttering a curse under his breath. 

 

“I have to go pick up Genji, did you want to come or rest?” Jesse glanced down at his knees worriedly. 

 

“I trust you cowboy, go get Genji,” Hanzo said with a smile. 

 

Jesse smiled and almost leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s hair but stopped himself. He walked out the door with a little wave instead. 

 

Hanzo sighed and settled into the comfort that the medicine caused. 

 

Jesse just bought out affection in him so easily. They had been essentially co-parenting Genji for a couple of months now and Jesse had fit the role so well. 

 

Hanzo started to think about Jesse filling out a different role perfectly, the one of partner. His mind wandered to where Jesse was smiling and waiting for him with open arms. Those arms would feel like home, warmth, and love. 

 

Hanzo scoffed. He didn’t even know what romantic love felt like. Who would want him now? Disgraced heir of a yakuza clan, relegated to a wheelchair, weak and pitiful. That’s what it was when they had almost held hands earlier, pity. 

 

Hanzo almost wanted to cry with the realization that McCree was just doing his job. Reyes had assigned McCree, he was almost sure that he didn’t want anything to do with the brat kid and the crippled yakuza heir. 

 

“ _ Brother? What is wrong? _ ” 

 

Hanzo gasped as he wiped his cheeks. Genji plopped down next to him on the couch. 

 

McCree was kneeled down next to him on the other side looking worried. 

 

“Darlin’ are you okay?” 

 

Jesse grabbed his hand now confidently and squeezed, letting him know he was there. 

 

Genji hopped off the couch to bring over the tissues. 

 

Hanzo just couldn’t seem to stop crying, probably crying more than he had in his whole life. He wanted to stop but everytime he tried to will them away, he just cried harder. 

 

McCree stood up and moved to the couch side of Hanzo, sat down and pulled Hanzo into his arms. 

 

“Genji and I are both here. You’re alright darlin’,” Jesse said as he squeezed Hanzo. 

 

Genji sat on the edge of the couch and leaned into the hug. 

 

Hanzo sniffled a little and didn’t want to break the strange spell that had descended upon the room. 

 

How could he think of McCree like that way? Being in his arms was enough to realize that he wanted to be there. 

 

McCree pulled back and got the tissues. Hanzo took a couple and sniffled as he wiped his nose and eyes. 

 

Genji suddenly went to his bag and dumped out the contents on the floor. He found the little piece of paper and smiled brightly taking it over to Hanzo. 

 

“ _ Happy Brother Day _ !” 

 

Genji gave Hanzo a bookmark that had “Best Brother in the World,” written on it. 

 

Hanzo leaned forward and scooped Genji up, and McCree sighed happily as he leaned in for another hug with Genji in between them. 

 

“How about I make chicken soup tonight?” Jesse asked softly. 

 

“ _ Chicken soup, Genji? _ ” Hanzo said voice, slightly shaky. 

 

“ _ Yes! But I get to help, _ ” Genji said as he sprang up and ran to the kitchen. 

 

Jesse was left with his arm still around Hanzo. 

 

“We can talk after dinner,” McCree said as he heard a clanging in the kitchen. 

 

“Go before Genji tries making it himself,” Hanzo said with a chuckle. 

 

Jesse got up and squeezed his shoulder before heading into the kitchen. 

 

Hanzo sat back into the couch contentedly, and traced the characters on the bookmark. He thought back to the last brother day in the garden of the mansion. Hanzo had never felt more at home than with Genji and Jesse. 

 

Soup consumed, Genji bathed and in bed gave McCree and Hanzo a little time to themselves. 

 

Hanzo had just finished reading to Genji when he wheeled out and met McCree on the couch. 

 

“You worried me today darlin’. We came back and you were just sitting there tearing up,” Jesse stated with worry deep in his voice. 

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo cleared his throat, “Are Genji and I just an assignment to you?” 

 

Jesse blinked and let out a soft sigh. 

 

“Hanzo, I have never for one moment thought you and Genji were just an assignment.” 

 

It suddenly clicked for McCree. Hanzo was in a mess because he thought that Jesse was just doing his job. The affection and family was just part of the assignment. That wasn’t true at all. 

 

“No darlin’, Hanzo, no” Jesse leaned forward and embraced Hanzo tight. 

 

Hanzo sighed and laid his head on Jesse’s shoulder. 

 

“My whole life, I have never had any remotely close to a family. This is the first time where I find somewhere I belong. With you and Genji, I feel like a family,” Jesse confessed. 

 

“My mother and father did not treat me in a way a normal family would, not to mention Genji’s mother died when he was young. This affection, I am not used to. The way it makes me feel is something that I want to know everyday and this family would not be possible without you, Jesse.” 

 

A single tear rolled down Jesse’s cheek when he pulled back from the hug. 

 

Hanzo smiled and gave Jesse a tissue. 

 

“Let’s figure out family together then darlin’.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [ShivaStormrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaStormrage/pseuds/ShivaStormrage) my Best McHanzo friend for the encouragement in writing again. 
> 
> Awesome props to [FeatheredSchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist) making this thing readable! I wouldn't be here without you. 
> 
> This whole thing was written with Kpop and matcha tea.
> 
> My Twitter: [@_Sireniix](https://twitter.com/_Sireniix)


End file.
